


Another Dance

by Linisen



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Regency, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, Omega Verse, Regency
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:47:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24471520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linisen/pseuds/Linisen
Summary: “Good evening Mr. Plisetsky,” he greeted with a curtsy, and Yuri lowered his head in a bow.“Mr. Minami,” Yuri said, searching for words. It should not be this hard, should it? “How are you enjoying your evening?”“It has been alright, I am still hoping for some improvement,” the omega said with a smile, and Yuri felt his entire body tighten with worry.“How so? Has someone treated you unkindly? Was it Mr Leroy? For I can go-”“No, no, nothing of the sort,” Mr. Minami said brightly, that wonderfully joyous nature that Yuri admired seeping into every word. He relaxed. No one had hurt him, thank heavens. “I was merely hoping for some attention from a source I have yet to receive it from.”
Relationships: Minami Kenjirou/Yuri Plisetsky
Comments: 22
Kudos: 77





	Another Dance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [naliackerman](https://archiveofourown.org/users/naliackerman/gifts).



> This is a ficlet for naliackerman and their prompt ''Regency AU with Alpha yurio clumsily courting omega kenjirou”. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy it!

Yuri took a deep breath and squared his shoulders. For the first time during this evening the object of his affection was alone, and Yuri hoped to make due of the opportunity the lack of companions the omega was now facing provided. To say Yuri had been waiting for this moment was an admission too honest, but he was going to take the moment offered to him nonetheless. He took a step forward, and then another, and then stopped to recoil as he saw bloody Mr. Leroy approach Mr. Minami, smiling that far too smug grin of his. With a sigh Yuri fell back into the shadows, hoping no one had seen his embarrassing display. 

Someone tapped him on the arm, and Yuri sighed as he came face to face with the dances’ host and fellow alpha Mr. Yuuri Katsuki. He was holding a glass of brandy in his hand, tilted towards Yuri in offering, humored expression on his face. Yuri loathed him.

“I felt you might need come liquid courage,” Mr. Katsuki said, and Yuri scowled deeply but accepted the glass, taking a large swing of it in one go. The liquid burned down his throat, but at least it distracted him from the horror of his own embarrassment. On the other side of the room, Mr Leroy was still standing far too close to Mr. Minami. Hell. Everything in Yuri screamed for him to go over there and tell the other alpha to step back, but he was far too concerned with making a fool of himself. Mr. Minami was in a red dress this evening, his blond hair curling around his shoulders. Yuri always longed to reach out and touch it, let his fingers follow the loops of it. Bloody hell he was far too smitten. It was very unbecoming and unpleasant. 

“I do not need your pity,” Yuri spat, ripping his eyes away from the lovely omega to look at Mr. Katsuki. “I can wallow in it in my solitude just fine.”

“I am sure you would prefer that, but I for one cannot stand to see it,” Mr Katsuki said with a smile. “I am certain he would enjoy your company. He has been talking about dancing with you all week at our dinners.”

“I am sorry I could not come home earlier to join you,” Yuri said with a sigh. He had been in town to tend to family business on his father’s behalf, and the ward of Mr. Katsuki, who had been away to visit his family, had come home earlier than expected due to his mother’s poor health. Yuri had meant to be here once he returned, but it seemed all plans Yuri made in attempts to woo the omega was in vain. The more he tried, the more he failed. 

“He understood. It was not as if things went according to plan for either of you,” Mr Katsuki said, understanding, far too kind. It made Yuri feel coddled. He hated it. 

“Should you not go dance with my brother?” he spat, looking around the room for the omega and Yuuri’s mate. It was rare to see them separated, and Yuri guessed they might only have done so, so that Mr Katsuki could come speak to him in private. Idiots, thinking they had anything to do with Yuri’s love life. 

“Mr. Chulanont stole him into a dance,” Mr. Katsuki said, a voice laced with that warmth it always held when speaking of Victor. Yuri gagged, and Mr. Katsuki snickered. “Anywho, I think I shall leave you alone, I feel you shall soon have much better company than me.” 

“How come you say that?” Yuri asked, but then Mr. Katuski was stepping away, and Yuri had no intentions to chase him. He mumbled into his glass about overbearing relatives, taking another sip as he turned to see what wretched things Mr. Leroy was doing, only to almost choke on his brandy when faced with Mr. Minami standing just in front of him. He only managed to save himself by sucking in a sharp breath through his nose, the omega’s scent of sweet strawberry and apple bloom filling his nose as he did. It made him feel hot under the collar, as it always did, and he took another breath selfishly, trying to calm his racing heart as the omega smiled. 

“Good evening Mr. Plisetsky,” he greeted with a curtsy, and Yuri lowered his head in a bow. 

“Mr. Minami,” Yuri said, searching for words. It should not be this hard, should it? “How are you enjoying your evening?”

“It has been alright, I am still hoping for some improvement,” the omega said with a smile, and Yuri felt his entire body tighten with worry.

“How so? Has someone treated you unkindly? Was it Mr Leroy? For I can go-”

“No, no, nothing of the sort,” Mr. Minami said brightly, that wonderfully joyous nature that Yuri admired seeping into every word. He relaxed. No one had hurt him, thank heavens. “I was merely hoping for some attention from a source I have yet to receive it from.”

“Oh,” Yuri said, not sure what to make of it. Had the omega set his eye on someone? Was there someone he fancied here at the party? Jealousy curled in Yuri’s stomach as he looked away, trying to hide his disappointment. 

“Would you humor me in a dance for the next set, Mr Plisetsky?” the omega called, bringing Yuri’s attention back to him. “So the night might improve as I wish.”

Yuri’s heart stuttered in his chest. It was a bold declaration, truly, but Yuri was incredibly grateful for it nonetheless. He felt his face flood with warmth, and he felt horribly embarrassed, even as Mr. Minami smiled. “It would brighten my evening as well,” Yuri managed to stutter out, and then reached out, brining Mr. Minami with him to the dance floor. 

Yuri was a skilled dancer he knew, by practice and perseverance, but he did not enjoy it much most of the time. It was a necessity in society to dance, and more often than not Yuri had to dance with partners he did not want to spend his time doing so with, merely for it was seen as proper to do so. Dancing with Mr. Minami was always different, and Yuri found himself smiling as they moved around the room. At the end of the set he was breathless, cheeks surely flushed, and a far to content expression on his face he was sure. Mr. Minami did not seem to mind however, as he followed him off the dance floor in search for refreshments.

“Now I feel the night is perfect,” the omega said joyously, and Yuri tightened his grip on his arm for just a moment before stepping away, taking two glasses from a server tray. 

“I am glad,” he said, holding one of the glasses out for the omega to accept. They clincked them together before both taking a sip. Yuri searched his mind. He needed to come up with good conversation, something to keep the omega interested and by his side. “How is your mother, have you heard from her since you returned?” 

“I have, she is doing better but she is not well,” Mr Minami said with a sigh. “My family is most grateful to Mr and Mr Katuski for taking care of me. I fear I would never have gotten a proper introduction into society or education otherwise.”

“I am glad too, I would perhaps not have met you had they not,” Yuri said truthfully. He took another sip of his wine, and when he turned back the omega was looking at him with wide eyes. “ What is the matter?” he asked confused, and Mr. Minami blushed, an uncommonly soft smile on his lips. It made Yuri feel uneasy. Had he done something to offend him? 

“I think that is the most lovely thing you have ever said to me,” Mr. Minami said, and now Yuri flushed, cheeks burning with terrible embarrassment. What kind of alpha was he, when he could not even manage to court and omega better than this. He should be able to be more clear in his intentions. He had to be better, starting now. 

“Well it is true. You are smart and bright, and I enjoy spending time with you,” he blurted, more color seeping into Mr. Minami’s cheeks. Yuri felt as if his own face was on fire, terribly embarrassed and frightened.

“My… two compliments in a row, I fear my heart might stop in my chest from it,” Mr. Minami said, and Yuri looked back to see if he was jesting him, but saw only honesty in his expression. Yuri swallowed down his pride.

“Dance with me again?” he asked with a racing heart. Mr. Minami’s eyes grew wide, and Yuri held his breath. 

“You know-” the omega started, but Yuri simply nodded his head, nerves rushing through his system. He was well aware of what he was truly asking, implying for all to see. 

“I know what it means,” he said, pleading. It was much simpler this way, to ask in the disguise of a simple dance, even if two sets of dances danced in succession meant something far more permanent in the eyes of their culture. Mr. Minami stepped closer, going up on his toes to press a quick peck to Yuri’s cheek. 

“I would love to,” he said in a whisper. Yuri’s heart stopped, and then it lightened beyond anything he had felt before. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, please let me know what you think in the comment section or on other platforms like:  
> [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/linisen) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/mjaoue)


End file.
